


С собой, навынос

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, just coping lol, no beta meh, sex big dick, sorry i'm sad so i wrote this, xali go brrrrrr, Русский | Russian, пастораль, хорни джейл
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Может это и был очень дерьмовый день не самого удачного их сплита, но финал у него все же вышел что надо.
Relationships: Iván "Razork" Martín Díaz/Shin "HiRit" Tae-min
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	С собой, навынос

**Author's Note:**

> Ксали видит фото https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eum_zJSWQAgXLX1?format=jpg&name=900x900 @Ксали пишет фик

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты уже должен спать.

\- Подумал, что ты захочешь перекусить, потому что знал, что ты тоже не можешь заснуть после сегодняшнего матча. Помнишь, мы говорили с тобой о том, что иногда перехватить то, что любишь, чертовски помогает менталку резетнуть.

Айван протянул ему пакеты с едой на вынос, и Таэмин очень неловко принял их из его рук.

\- Здесь слишком много для меня одного, - он говорил сейчас медленнее и куда старательно, хотя в этом не было никакой нужды: Айван его понимал прекрасно, даже когда Таэмин был настолько уставшим, что перепрыгивал на корейски, когда не мог вспомнить слово.

В этом заключалась магия того, что английский был для них не родным языком - они не боялись налажать друг перед другом. Айван еще шутил, что у них с Таэмином просто интенсивные языковые курсы иногда. Поэтому взамен подкидывал ему и испанских словечек.

Топ и джангл синергия была очень важна, особенно, когда парень, с которым ты ее налаживал весь сезон, ушел от вас в LFL и на его место пришел новичок. Айван постарался сделать все со своей стороны, чтобы их синергия с Таэмином проявилась как можно скорее.

Но, наверное, в какой-то момент, он слишком этим увлекся.

\- Ты хочешь остаться?

\- Если ты не против.

\- Я буду рад, - сказал Таэмин, закрывая за ним дверь.

На самом деле, им надо было все же как следует выспаться, потому что их все еще ждал завтрашний матч с SK, но Айван знал, что когда ты находишься в лузстрике, когда ты проигрываешь с таким разгромным счетом, пусть даже и второй команде в регионе (а ты, кстати, уже считай боттом тиер), то вся тяжесть всего мира ложится на твои плечи и тебе даже не надо искать своей вины в случившемся, потому что для тебя и так все очевидно.

Хириту с Ветео как новичкам в их команде было сложнее всего, но у Ветео хотя бы был Джезу, а его поддерживал Деник. 

Хирит же чаще всего оказывался один.

\- Мы можем посмотреть LCS за ужином, - предложил он Таэмину на кухне, пока они разбирали купленную им еду. Айван надеялся, что хоть что-то окажется хоть немного да вкусным для Таэмина.

Берлин был большим городом, но Айван по себе знал, что большой город автоматически не значит, что ты без труда найдешь в нем еду, которая радовала тебя дома.

\- Да, - сказал Таэмин. На его усталом лице впервые за весь вечер появилась слабая, но все-такие улыбка. Айван почувствовал себя от этого примерно так же, как во время стила Барона у Роуг.

\- Ты...ты и правда запомнил, что я люблю! - в его голосе прорезались искренняя радость вперемешку с удивлением, и Айван пожал плечами. Мол, ничего такого сложного. Это же просто еда, которую ты любишь. Конечно, я ее запомнил.

Потому что ты ее любишь.

Но на деле полтора часа он с помощью Петра пытался нагуглить по памяти то, о чем они болтали с Таэмином еще в самом начале сплита, когда задержались после скримов, чтобы поиграть немного вместе. Большего из того, о чем Таэмин ему пытался рассказать, в Берлине не было.

_ Когда мы будем в Сеуле,ты должен будешь попробовать это, и это _ , - Таэмин кликал по ссылкам, открывая фото, которые заставляли Айвана вспомнить о том, что ужин был три часа назад, - _ и это тоже. Но дакторитан я могу приготовить тебе сам, если захочешь. _

Тогда Айван старался не думать о том, что может никогда и не попадет в Корею, что может LEC - его потолок и после будет только национальная Лига. Старался не пялиться на Таэмина: на его бледную шею, взъерошенные черные волосы, тонкие запястья с заметными ниточками жил под тонкой кожей.

Таэмин был на вид таким хрупким и маленьким, но таким сильным изнутри, что Айван невольно терялся в его присутствии.

Соглашаться, конечно, сразу на ужин у него дома не стоило, потому что, конечно же, только этого сейчас Айвану не хватало - очередного топлайнера, в которого он походу крепко и безнадежно встрянет.

Поэтому, тогда он как можно нейтральнее сказал: 

\- Было бы здорово. Когда-нибудь… Ну, потом.

\- ...Ты должен попробовать это прямо сейчас. Открой рот. И вот это... Хм, нет, кимчи тиге не острое. Почему все такое пресное? - Таэмин скривился, отодвигая контейнер с тушеными овощами, лапшой и кусочками говядины (Айван снова забыл, как это называется), от него в сторону.

\- Ну, тут есть перец, - Айван выудил пакетик со специями с самого дна пакета и потряс им, привлекая внимание Таэмина, но тот только фыркнул и отбил его легонько ладонью.

\- Это не то... Я смогу приготовить лучше.

\- Завтра?

\- Если ты придешь после матча.

Между ними зависло молчание, потому что каждый раз Айван немного впадал в ступор от того, насколько легко это всегда теперь происходило.

Было странно, что в этом городе кто-то, кроме Петра, был бы рад его ждать у себя дома.

\- Если подогреть это все в микроволновке, - осторожно спросил Айван, чувствуя, себя так, словно сейчас он ступал на свежий речной лед, - Ну, хуже же не будет?

\- Не будет, - сказал Таэмин, облизывая машинально губы, - определенно не будет.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Айван, - хорошо, давай, я уберу.

\- Я сам могу, я мог бы...

Его губы были горячими и острыми от перечной пасты. Таэмин всегда зажмуривался, когда Айван его целовал, а он не мог не подсматривать. Целовать кого-то с открытыми глазами считалось дурной приметой, но Айван ничего не мог с собой поделать. Таэмин был таким красивым в эти моменты и Айван просто не мог отвести от него взгляда.

В этот раз он нервничал даже больше, чем в первый. И вовсе не потому, что боялся сделать что-то не то.

Прикосновения Таэмина к его коже всегда были щекотными и горячими,он глушил стоны Айвана своими поцелуями, пока медленно дрочил ему. И когда Айван аккуратно перекатил Таэмина под себя, он помог раздеться ему и раздеть себя.

Хуже всего было пытаться не оставить случайно никаких следов там, где их могли заметить остальные, в то время, когда им обоим именно этого и хотелось - Таэмин был очень громким и, кажется, стеснялся своих соседей за стеной, поэтому плечи Айвана всегда побаливали от его укусов. 

В самый первый раз Таэмин расцарапал ему шею, потому что честно говоря после победы над Фнатик они не могли ни о чем думать и тем более о том, что не стоит прикусывать губы во время поцелуев до крови, ну или вот - царапать егму шею во время оргазма.

И Петр очень внимательно смотрел на него все следующее утро, прежде чем наконец выдать:

\- Насколько же сломан Хирит, если...

\- Прекрати, - простонал Айван, пряча пылающее лицо в ладони, стараясь не думать, что обычной фирменной фразой Деника стоит ну...что-то еще, потому что если честно,

то да, Хирит был  _ чертовски сломан _ .

\- Нет, серьезно.

\- Деник, завали ебало.

\- Рад за тебя, бро.

Но это был Петр. Он был его другом, они знали друг друга не первый год. Для него все, что происходило у Айвана с Таэмином было черт возьми очевиднее некуда.

Другие люди могли оказаться менее понимающими.

Таэмин запустил ему пальцы в волосы, сжав их в горсть, когда Айван принялся его растягивать. И его хватка сделалась сильнее, когда он наконец вставил в него член. Таэмин тянул его за волосы так, что было даже немного больно и это -  _ о черт черт черт _ \- ему нравилось.

Он все еще казался Айвану чертовски узким, даже после его пальцев, поэтому Айван замер, так и не войдя в него полностью, давая Таэмину привыкнуть.

Таэмин закусил губы, чтобы немного приглушить себя, когда Айван наконец очень осторожно двигаться, входя не слишком глубоко и намного медленнее, чем они оба

привыкли. Пальцы Таэмина выскользнули из его взлохмаченных и влажных от пота волос, чтобы оказаться между их животами. Он принялся ласкать свой член в такт движениям Айвана, но слишком быстро сбился и убрал руку.

\- Ты...ты все еще слишком большой, - выдохнул он, пытаясь встретить очередное движение Айвана своим телом, и к щекам того прилило еще сильнее жаром, хотя куда было еще больше. 

В первый раз Айвану все казалось, что он может даже делает что-то не то, потому что Таэмин вскрикивал от каждого толчка, но он не давал остановиться, и это, конечно, тогда было чертовски охуенно, но сейчас, когда они были все же не в подсобке пустого офиса, а в постели Таэмина и не надо было никуда торопиться, все казалось куда лучше.

Вдвоем они нашли идеальный для них обоих ритм, но когда Айван опустил ладонь между их телами, чтобы коснуться члена Таэмина, то Таэмин аккуратно убрал ее в сторону. Айван хотел подсунуть подушку под его поясницу, потому что уже знал, что ему нравится чувствовать перед разрядкой его в себе как можно глубже, но Таэмин покачал головой.

\- Переверни меня, - прошептал он прежде, чем Айван его поцеловал. Твердые узкие ладони Таэмина уперлись ему в грудь, он чуть улыбнулся, когда Айван сжал его бедра своими ладонями, и Айван, смотря на него снизу вверх, подумал что может это и был очень дерьмовый день не самого удачного их сплита, но финал у него все же вышел что надо.

Конечно же, они не смогли заснуть сразу после, и идея смотреть Америку казалась все еще неплохой. Разогретая в микроволновке еда навынос оказалась отличной, хотя Таэмин и ворчал на то, что что-то оказывалось для него слишком пресным, но не даже не пытался возмущаться, когда Айван перчил его порцию специями из пакетика. Они ели то, что Таэмин назвал токпокки, смотрели на игру GG против Тим Ликвид, и чувствовали себя абсолютно счастливыми.

Словно ни вчерашнего, ни завтрашнего дней просто не существовало.

Было только здесь и сейчас, с комментариями Фрика.


End file.
